The Hunter's Niece
by ziller
Summary: After King Edmund's life is saved by a mysterious stranger, Edmund and Peter encounter a small group of men and women seeking peace and refuge from the lands beyond the Western Wild.
1. Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

A/N: My mission is to write a decent Peter/OC fic in the style of Lewis. I have seen very very few OC's that work in this fandom, so I am writing this tale as a means of testing to see whether or not it can even be done. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if you would like the task, leave a review. I would prefer a beta reader who has some writing talent themselves, so if you have any work to show me on that would be preferable.

**The Hunter's Niece**

**Chapter One:**

**Something Unexpected**

Once there was a boy named Edmund Pevensie who was a King of Narnia. Exactly how he came to be a King while he was still a boy I will not tell you, because that is all explained in another book called _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. _But he and his brother and two sisters had found a doorway from our world into the magical land of Narnia, where they had all sorts of exciting adventures and got rid of the horrid White Witch. Now Edmund and his brother Peter were Kings of Narnia and their sisters Susan and Lucy were Queens (Peter was the High King of course, because after all he was the oldest).

That had all happened a year ago, and now the Pevensie children were working very hard at getting rid of the remnants of the Witch's army so that the ordinary good folk of Narnia – the Nyads and the Dryads and the Dwarfs and the Talking Beasts and all the rest – could go about their business in peace. For you see, occasionally there were reports of some nastiness happening in one part of the land or another, and as the Kings and Queens were very good Kings and Queens, they wanted to sort it out as quickly as they could.

One day a Centaur arrived at Cair Paravel and told them that there had been a few werewolves seen in the mountains in the South-west of Narnia; in a little corner down there where, if you went South, you would soon be in Archenland, and if you went West, you would shortly be in Telmar. It was a quiet little place, filled with peaceful Dryads and Dwarfs, but thick with woods that Nasty People could easily hide in.

"I ought to go and investigate this myself" said Peter (as there were many good folk in his army and quite often matters like this could be sorted out by somebody else). "After all, it was only last month that somebody saw a werewolf as far up as the Dancing Lawn. If they really are there, there's no telling how many there might be, hiding up in the hills".

"Oh, do be careful" said young Queen Lucy. "Werewolves are horrible creatures".

"Don't worry, Sister" answered Peter with a laugh, who was nearly-but-not-quite grownup, but talked more like a grownup since he'd become High King. "I won't go anywhere it's not safe. And I shan't be away long; I will be back before you and Susan and Edmund know it".

"Look here" Edmund said. "I would very much like to go. I am Duke of Lantern Waste after all, and this is very close by it. I would much rather go and help you".

Peter thought about it for a few moments, the way that older brothers tend to do, before he made up his mind.

"Very well, Ed" he replied. "It will cheer the folk down that way to see you, I suppose. We should go tomorrow at dawn".

And so the boys and their army left Cair Paravel the next day. They looked very fine, as they always did, in their kingly riding clothes, and each one had a sword by his side, and they waved to their sisters who watched them from the window. And with them went a good deal of their friends who had fought alongside them against the Witch; good-hearted Dwarves and a few Centaurs and a leopard and a few of the Talking Dogs.

Now, it does take a while to get from one end of Narnia to another, so it was a few days before the company found themselves into the woods far past the Dancing Lawn. Then they spent a jolly good time scouting around and looking out for anybody who looked suspicious. They had a good chat to the families of Dwarves and Nyads and Dryads and even a good Giant who lived there, and found out where all these werewolves had been seen, and after that they had a thorough look round for them. But as often happens, the thing you're looking for never shows up until you're not looking for it anymore, and then it suddenly appears.

It all happened one afternoon when Edmund had allowed himself to get separated from the others. Now, just like shutting oneself inside a wardrobe, getting separated from others whilst hunting something as dangerous as a werewolf is a very silly thing to do. Edmund had been taught better than that since he had become a King of Narnia, but let's remember that he was still a boy, and even grownups and almost grownups like Peter sometimes make mistakes.

Their company was trekking over some high, rolling hills with thick woods and deep valleys, and at first Edmund had only spread out a little to cover some wider ground. But before he knew what was happening, he was all alone.

"This won't do" he said to himself, looking through the trees to where he had last seen one of the Dogs. Then there was a sudden snap of a twig behind him, and Edmund whirled round.

"Hullo! Who's there?" he called out, but nobody answered. And of course it is just the type of people who don't answer when they're called for that you should beware of the most.

Edmund was now feeling quite foolish and not at all like a King should feel. But he stood up straight and tall and readied his sword, and said in a loud voice, "I am King Edmund of Narnia, brother of High King Peter, and I order you to show yourself".

This time there was another sound from behind him, and Edmund whirled around again, only to see a large wolf dart out from the bushes. Then a lot of things happened very quickly. The wolf, snarling, leapt straight for him, Edmund raised his sword in preparation to fight, there was the sound of something flying through the air, and then the wolf fell at Edmund's feet. It made a few choking, gagging noises and then lay still, the fletch of an arrow poking out between its front paws.

Edmund saw at once that it was not a Narnian arrow that had shot the wolf, nor was it of Archenland. He turned around slowly, and was greeted by the sight of a large man in what looked like a bear skin cloak, carrying a large bow and wearing a quiver of arrows on his back.

"These woods are too dangerous for a lad your age" the man said. "Too dangerous".


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter Meets High King

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunter Meets The High King**

Edmund was still in shock from the confrontation with the wolf – or was it a werewolf? He didn't know – and so it took him a long time to reply to the man. But then he remembered he was a King of Narnia and found his voice.

"I say there" he said loudly, for the man was standing some distance away. "Who are you?"

"One who has no fight with Narnia, that is sure" said the man, and Edmund knew he must have been able to hear him when he shouted out that he was King.

"What are you doing lurking in the woods like that?" Edmund demanded. He took in the man's rather unkempt appearance and then asked, "Are you a friend or enemy of Aslan? And where did you come from?" For he did not appear to be of Archenland, and he _certainly_ was not a Calormene.

"I was not lurking. I am hunting" said the man. "And though I be not from these parts, I say again, I have no fight with Narnia, nor of Aslan".

Edmund, quite naturally in fact, was suspicious, because although this man had just killed a wolf, there was no saying he was not a werewolf in man-form. He narrowed his eyes at the man, and said, "If you are not from these parts, for what purpose are you here?"

"To live peacefully with my family; that is all" the man said. "Now if I may be so bold, Your Majesty, oughtn't you be going to find the rest of your party? Like I say, these woods aren't safe for a lad your age".

Edmund was about to respond with an irritated remark about how though he was young he was still a King, when they heard some barking and voices to their right. "Edmund!" came Peter's voice on the wind.

"That is them" Edmund said. He saw the man was about to move off, and held up his hand. "Please, do not leave yet. My brother the High King should like a word with you, I think".

It was a few moments until the first Dog burst into the clearing, shouting, "He's here, King Peter! He's here! Hullo! Who's that?" And he stood there for a moment, sniffing the air, for though he could see the strange man, dogs, even Talking Dogs, rely on their noses more than anything.

Edmund noticed the hunter looking rather uncomfortable, but fairly interested in the Dog. He wondered if the man had not been around many Talking Beasts before; after all, if he really was from afar the Dog must seem strange to him, just as the Beaver had to Edmund and his siblings all those years ago. But before any further words could be spoken, Peter came upon the scene, followed by the Leopard and a few Dwarfs.

"Ed! There you are" he said. He saw the man, and instantly his composure changed from that of a concerned brother to that of a king. "Greetings, Stranger. I am the High King of Narnia; might I enquire your name and your errand in our land?"

The man's face was stony, but the boys both thought that may have been because he wasn't used to being in the presence of Kings – even boy Kings.

"Haroun is my name" he finally responded. "My errand is to seek food for my family. I happened upon your brother just as this creature was about to maim him".

"It's true, Peter" Edmund said. "It would have killed me. But he shot it dead before it could reach me. Look, my sword didn't even touch it".

"Then that is good news" Peter said. "We earnestly offer you our gratitude, on behalf of all of Narnia, for saving the life of King Edmund". He brought the hilt of his sword to his chest in salute to Haroun, and the man gave a small bow.

"None should die if death may be forsaken" he answered. "Whether he be King or pauper".

"True words, friend" Peter replied. "And in further show of our gratitude, we shall bestow gifts upon you; if you will answer us only a few more questions". For there were quite a few things that Peter needed to know, of course.

"Aye" Haroun said. "But if Your Highness does not mind me saying so, the hour is late and the sun will soon be low. Does your party have lodging for the night?"

"We sleep under the stars" said one of the Dwarfs. "Our lodging is where we set camp".

Haroun looked almost shocked, if he hadn't been trying so hard to be polite. "If you please," he said, "may I invite you to spend the night in my home? Our village is meagre but our fires are warm and our homes are safe".

Peter and Edmund exchanged quite a surprised look.

"_Village_?" Edmund repeated. "There are no villages near here".

"There is mine" Haroun said. "You will all be greatly welcomed. And it is far safer than sleeping out in the open. It's too dangerous in these parts; far too dangerous".

"Again you speak the truth" Peter said. He glanced at the faces of the others in his company, for their eyes were all on him. Every Talking Beast was happy to give its opinion on any matter, but they would always look to the High King first. To them he was very wise and brave, no matter how foolish or cowardly Peter occasionally felt, and anyway, we all know that Talking Beasts are very loyal and do not change.

"Very well then" he finally said to Haroun. "We shall accept your offer and take lodging with you tonight. Is your home far?"

"A short walk" Haroun replied. "And if we spot any game on the way we might find we will return to the village with food for the women and children just as the sun is setting".

"It's settled, then" Peter said. "Take us to your home".


End file.
